Serena's performance
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: After several years of not seeing each other, Serena and Ash met up. Serena wants to confess but doesn't have the confidence to do so. Maybe a performance might help?


**Now here's a story for my favorite pairing for Ash (As of now). Serena. Okay, okay. I know the shipping is kind of overused right now but I wanted to do one. Honestly if I had to choose on who Ash should be with it has to be a tie with Serena and Dawn. And for my favorite main female traveling character it's a tie as well. Also, time skip where Ash becomes a Pokémon master. (Once again, if they ever let him.)**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Serena: 18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, otherwise there would be a lot of changes.**

* * *

Serena was training with her Pancham, Sylveon, and Braixen for their next contest in Hoenn. At first Serena had some trouble with contests due to the differences between contests and showcases. She especially had trouble with the battling portion of contests but eventually got the hang of things and became great at contests. After several hours of training Serena called for a break. The trainer and Pokémon went to the Pokémon center to rest and get a bite to eat. While eating the door to the Pokémon center opened and out came a face she hasn't seen in a long while. It was Ash along with his faithful companion Pikachu. They went to Nurse Joy and asked her if she can treat his Pokémon. She happily complied and Ash took out 5 Poke ball and Pikachu went with Nurse Joy to get treated. While this was happening Serena was contemplating on speaking to Ash. It's been several years since they last met and she still had her crush on him. Will he remember her this time? Or will he forget like last time? As she was thinking Ash spotted her.

"Hey Serena!" Yelled Ash, gaining her attention. He then walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. It has." Said Serena with a smile. Her Pokémon seemed happy that Ash was here.

"I knew that you were in Hoenn but I never thought of catching you here. I was planning on meeting you but I guess those plans are gone." Said Ash. Serena's heart skipped a beat on that sentence. He was actually planning on seeing her! She blushed before replying.

"That's great Ash." Said Serena, blushing. "So, why are you here in Hoenn?"

"To participate in the league here. I'm going to win it this time." Said Ash, pumped at getting another chance to win the Hoenn League.

"That's great, Ash." Answered Serena truthfully. "So, how many gym badges do you have now?"

"I have six right now." Said Ash, showing his gym badges to Serena. "I just need two more and I'm all set for the league. What about you? Are you going to participate in the Grand Festival?" Asked Ash.

"Yup! I already have 4 ribbons. I'm going to Slateport City to participate in the contest there." Said Serena.

"Cool. Mind if I come along?" Asked Ash. It's been a while since he traveled with anyone and it was nice to have someone to talk to besides his Pokémon. Serena blushed before nodded. "Great. We just have to wait until my Pokémon are patched up and were good to go." Said Ash. After a few minutes of waiting the two heard thunder and looked at a window to see that it was raining quite heavily. "Aw man!" Groaned Ash. "There goes our plans."

"No need to worry, Ash." Said Serena. "We can go tomorrow."

"I guess." Said Ash. It was then that nurse Joy came up to them and gave Ash back his Pokemon. Ash then decided to show off his Pokémon to Serena. "Alright everyone, come on out! Said Ash as he threw the Poke balls to the sky. The Poke balls then opened and revealed a Garchomp, Noivern, Sceptile, Infernape, and a Talonflame. Serena was happily surprised at the strong Pokemon. She always knew that Ash had strong Pokémon but never did she expect this. She then had her Pokémon interact with Ash's as the two caught up with each other. After some time talking the two went to the room they rented to get some sleep. While Ash was sleeping, Serena began to think. She wanted to confess her feelings to him but didn't have the confidence to do so. She then began to think about her journey with Ash in Kalos and how she started out. She had little confidence in starting journey and her performance debut but Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont helped her in journey and helped her become what she is today. She then thought how great she was in performances and contests she is now thanks to them. She then thought up an idea and smiled. She then quietly called out her Pokémon and told them the plan. In the morning Ash and Pikachu got up and saw that Serena wasn't there, only Sylveon. It then urged Ash to follow it. Curious, He got dressed and followed the Sylveon. It led him to the battle arena behind the Pokémon center and it was there that Serena, in her performer clothing, and the rest of her Pokémon were waiting.

"Hey Ash!" Said Serena, smiling.

"Serena, what's going on?" Asked Ash.

"Just a little show that I wanted to give you." Said Serena.

"Well okay." Said Ash, as he and Pikachu took a seat in a bench to watch Serena perform. Serena than called out her Pokémon to begin and the Sylveon fired a swift at the air with Braixen firing at the swift with flamethrower, making a shower of red sparkles. Pancham was currently dancing with Serena, their moves perfectly in sync with one another, as the red sparkles showered over them. Sylveon then used attract and shot it in the air, the heart shape attack slowly floating in the air before stopping. Braixen then spelled some words in the heart. After the two were finished Serena went up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. She then pointed to the attract and Ash saw that Braixen wrote the words **I love you, Ash Ketchum**. Ash took some time to process this and turned to Serena. "You mean it?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah. I had a crush on you since we met." Confessed Serena, blushing. Ash then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly, finally getting why Serena blushed all those times when they were in their journey together.

"Man, I feel so stupid now. Well, do you want to go out?" Asked Ash, using the advice that Brock gave him when he told him on how to ask a girl.

"I-I would love too!" Said Serena, blushing.

"Great. Now let's get going!" Said Ash as he ran off to get his stuff. Serena then sighed and giggled before going after her date.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? I don't know what you guys think until you comment. So read, rate, and review guys. Tell me what I need to work on and what your opinion on this is. Also, this might be the last Pokémon story I'll do for a while since I want to do two Fairy tail stories at the moment. Both being Crossovers. One being Halo and the other being one with Starcraft. So, see you all when I get the chance!**


End file.
